Mgalekgolo
Mgalekgolo, also known as Hunters, are a unique gestalt of smaller creatures known as Lekgolo, which are orange worm-like creatures. When grouped together to form one Hunter, Lekgolos exponentially increased their intelligence, strength and maneuverability. They wielded Assault Cannons to shoot enemies from long range and shields for defense. Although they appear to have no visible rank, Golden Hunters appear in Halo 3: ODST and may be high in the Covenant hierarchy as they can command several Covenant races. In combat, they usually come in pairs. History The Lekgolo's homeworld was invaded by the Covenant Empire shortly after they discovered it. Though they were able to push back the Covenant forces, the Mgalekgolo surrendered when the Covenant threatened to glass their planet, being forcibly recruited into the Covenant. Later, during the Covenant Civil War between the Loyalists and Separatists, many Hunters defected and allied with the UNSC to oppose the Covenant. However, some Hunters still stayed members of the Covenant Loyalists. List of Appearences Halo: Combat Evolved Hunters are seen throughout the campaign a few times. Bullets and plasma balls will bounce off the Hunter's shield. *Truth and Reconciliation: After clearing waves of enemies in during the gravity lift, two hunters will appear for the first time in the game. After the grav lift, there will be more waves with another hunter pair appearing. After more waves in the hangar bay, the last two hunters appear in the level. *The Silent Cartographer: When going through a small path into the island's anterior, another hunter pair will be waiting. Before shutting down the security to open the map room's locked doors, there will a hunter pair guarding the place. *Assault on the Control Room: Before entering the underground tunnels, there will be two hunters coming up. Inside the tunnels, another pair will be across the room. After circling the large tower in the second adjacent canyon, another pair will appear alongside enemy vehicles, also there will be a squad marines being chased by another hunter pair. Throughout the twin bridge part in the second canyon, two hunters will appear on the other side. Before locating the Control Room, two hunters will be waiting near dropped supplies and ammo and another pair outside. The last two hunter pairs will be guarding the Control Room at the bottom and the top. This level has the most hunters seen in any Halo game. *Two Betrayals: A hunter pair will appear near the tower before entering the underground tunnels. On the last section of the level, a hunter pair and large squad of Covenant will be guarding vehicles. *Keyes: A hunter pair will be fighting nearby a coolant pool, fighting off infinite hoards of Flood. In the hangar bay aboard a Covenant ship, a hunter pair can be found on a hallway. *The Maw: Before entering the cafeteria, a hunter pair will appear. Another pair can be found after entering a room full of empty guns. The last hunter pair can be found in the hallway before the engineneering room. ''Halo 2'' *Outskirts: When the waves are taken out, the gates will be smashed by two Hunters, who will fight the player. *Regret: When the first part's enemies are eliminated, Hunters will be deployed from a Covenant Phantom. Later, they are seen in one of the temples. *Gravemind: Throughout the mission, Hunters are seen. ''Halo 3'' *The Storm: Before going outside where the Brute Chieftain is, two Hunters will burst through the doors to fight the player. *The Ark: When the player recieves the Scorpions, two Hunters will come out the cave to fight the player but can be easily killed because of the tanks. *The Covenant: In the final tower, Hunters alongside Drones will be in the lower levels of the tower. ''Halo Wars'' Hunters appear occasionally in the campaign. In Skirmish, the player can control pairs of Hunters. Gameplay-wise, they are meant to destroy enemy vehicles. This being an RTS - not an FPS - one does not need to shoot a Hunter in the "belly" to kill it. In Halo Wars gameplay, they lose health just by getting hit. The Hunter's cannon can be upgraded to fire a beam. The Hunter's shield can deflect enemy fire - such as a cannon blast. ''Halo 3: O.D.S.T. Sometimes, the player as the Rookie will fight Hunters at night. The player as Edward Buck will encounter Hunters. Hunters are one of the enemies in Firefight. ''Halo: Reach *Nightfall: Hunters will be fought in the mission. *Tip of the Spear: Alongside Drones, Hunters will come out of the last Covenant Anti-Air cannon. *New Alaxandria: Hunters will be seen guarding the target in the Disco. *Pillar of Autumn: At one point, two Hunters will be seen leading a group of Skirmishers against the player. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Multi-Beings Category:Brutes Category:Hostile Species Category:Halo Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Protective Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Villains by Proxy